


Dominant Genji with Male Reader

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: Request: Can I ask for some dominant gengu smut with a male s/o? fic or hc it’s up to you. Thanks and good luck with your blog!





	Dominant Genji with Male Reader

“Ugh, my shoulder,” you complained as you walked into yours and Genji’s room after a particularly rough training session.

“Hello Y/N. How was training?” He asked as he looked up from his holopad as you entered.

“It was alright, my shoulder is absolutely wrecked though.” You rubbed your shoulder and plopped face down onto the bed next to Genji.

“How was your day, beautiful?” You asked, admiring the blush that graced his cheeks. You loved it when he wasn’t wearing his face mask and full body armour. He was absolutely beautiful and you made sure to remind him of that at every opportunity. He would always insist he isn’t, “just look at all the scars!” he would tell you. But you didn’t care.

“It was good. I got plenty done, but I missed you, Y/N,” Genji said, leaning over and rubbing your sore shoulder.

“Mmm,” you moaned appreciatively, “I missed you too.”

He sat up and straddled your butt, giving it an appreciative squeeze. You just laughed, back rubs always went this way with Genji, but who were you to deny him?

He rolled his hips into your butt, holding onto your body, keeping you firmly in place. He told you to remove your shirt and you sat up, trying to lift your shirt over your head but the pain in your shoulder seared and you hissed.

Genji understood and helped you remove your shirt, tossing it to the floor before laying you on your stomach again. He made short work of his clothes, throwing them to the floor to join the mess he made of yours.

He sat on your ass again, kissing from your tailbone up to your neck and his lips brushed your ear, lightly sucking on it.

You felt his fingers on the waistband of your pants and underwear and he slowly slid them off, kissing down your back once again as he did so. He tossed your pants and underwear to the general direction of where your shirt ended up and he admired the view of your naked body before him.

“So soft, so beautiful,” he whispered.

You blushed, trying to hide your body from his wandering eyes but he was faster. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you so you were both on your knees, your back flush against his chest.

He sucked on your neck as his hand slid down your chest, past your stomach and rested just above your slowly rising erection.

“Mmm, come on, Genji,” you complained, yearning for his touch. “Don’t be a tease.”

“You think I am being a tease now, Y/N? You clearly haven’t been paying attention,” he purred, sending chills up your spine.

“But,” he continued, “you are injured so I am going to be a little easier on you today.”

He wrapped his long fingers around your length and slowly stroked. You felt heat bubble in your stomach and you moaned, egging him on.

Your legs were roughly separated and you felt Genji poke his erection against your skin. You rubbed against him, craving his touch and he moaned into your ear.

He let go and lowered his hands wandered down your body, resting at your ass and spreading your cheeks. He admired the view and gave your ass a light slap, rubbing your skin on the contact.

You moaned and he gave your ass an appreciative squeeze. You felt him lean for something on the side of the bed. The sound of foil being torn open and rubber being rolled over skin met your ears and you knew what was coming. Excitement pulsed through you.

His hands returned to your ass and he spread your cheeks again, gently pressing his tip into your waiting hole.

You moaned as his length slowly filled you and he started thrusting, slow and shallow and you could feel the tension building as you clenched your stomach, building the pressure.

“Mmm, so good for me,” Genji purred, “I want you screaming my name.”

You moaned at his praises, your breaths turning ragged as he picked up the pace and slammed into you, hitting your swelling sweet spot.

Your breathing hitched and you reached for your cock but Genji grabbed your wrist, taking your fingers into his mouth and sucking them.

“Not yet, Y/N,” he growled, “we are nowhere near finished. He braced his hand against the bed and lowered you so he was laying on his back, with you on top of him, your back against his chest.

He splayed his hand against your chest and you you held it, rubbing his hand against your chest and over your nipples, squeezing and pinching at your skin.

He continued thrusting his hips and his lips brushed against your ear, taking it into his mouth and nibbling it, causing chills to run down your spine.

“Oh, Y/N,” he moaned, his breath ticking your ear, “you feel amazing around me.”

You moaned in response and clenched around him. He thrusted faster, hitting your sweet spot causing you to cry out and grind against him, meeting him halfway. The sound of wet slaps and your ragged breathing filled the room.

You felt a prickling sensation build up inside you and you started seeing spots on the edge of your vision.

“Genji,” you breathed, “I’m so close, please.”

He desperately reached around and grabbed your erection, squeezing it and stroking your skin in rhythm with his thrusts.

His breathing quickened and you couldn’t hold it any longer. He rubbed against your sweet spot and you felt ripples through your body as you cried out, shooting your arms either side of Genji and balling the sheets in your hands.

Genji’s grip on you tightened as you released yourself, moaning his name as you came all over his fingers.

You felt Genji pulsing inside you as he gulped, moaning a mix of curse words and your name. He dug his nails into your skin as pleasure shot through him in an earth shattering orgasm.

You both slowed your thrusts, still shuddering and gasping for air. You stilled for a moment as your breathing slowed, tension leaving your body.

Genji gently pulled himself out of you and you clenched at the sensation of losing his warmth, whimpering softly. You lay on top of Genji as he stroked your hair.

“Every moment with you is unbelievable, Y/N,” he said as he caressed your cheek. He kissed your neck and sighed softly.

“You make me feel whole.”


End file.
